marleychosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Biography Rachel is briefly introduced in "Delta Phi" (Ep 1) as one of the potential sacrifices by the fraternity to Machida. She is saved by Marley and keeps in contact with her and Lois, though she doesn't formally join the group until "Genesis" (Ep 11). Rachel lives in the eastern part of South Howell in a small somewhat ramshackle home. Both her parents are absentee since the unexpected death of her older brother and get upset at the slightest sound, preferring instead to exist in absolute quiet. Rachel sometimes takes off and stays with her cousin. She used this as her alibi when she went missing for two days after her abduction. * In "Genesis" Rachel joins the group in the library. She learns of a few of the things the book says, and that it's being kept away from Adonis, but knows nothing else. * When stuck inside the school in Genesis Rachel begins feeling claustrophobic and recalling being tied to a rock in the basement of the fraternity. She feels on the verge of an anxiety attack but manages to calm down. "...when she felt claustrophobic she remembered being tied to that rock. She felt her breath going tight, taking small thin breaths, trying to remind herself to breathe and that she wasn’t still down there, and everything was going to be okay - because she wasn’t alone here like she was down there." * Carries a pocket knife. Personality Rachel is a tough but sensitive individual, struggling with the after effects of her ex boyfriend's attempts to sacrifice her after a year long relationship. Rachel's always kept to herself and could be defined as a loner, not really enjoying large groups of people, but she's excited to be brought along by Marley to talk to other people with similar experiences as her. She finds herself butting heads with most of them, which isn't unusual in her experience. Appearance Rachel has dark skin, eyes and hair. She occasionally wears a septum piercing. Relationships Romantic Dixon * Rachel's boyfriend, Dixon, was a member of Delta Phi who chose Rachel as one of the sacrifices for Machida. They had been dating for a year and the relationship was somewhat serious. Dixon is accidentally killed by Raven when she pulls him down the stairs during the turning of the other frat boys. Friendships Lois * Rachel was a fellow abductee in "Delta Phi" (Ep 1), Lois & Stella ended up down there with her, they were later all saved by Marley. * Rachel offers Lois and Marley a cigarette during "Genesis" (Ep 11), the three of them go down to the basement to smoke. She confides in them that she was dating one of the frat boys for about a year before he attempted to sacrifice her. Rachel says she doesn't want to talk about it. Stella * Rachel was a fellow abductee in "Delta Phi" (Ep 1), Lois & Stella ended up down there with her, they were later all saved by Marley. Marley * Rachel was a fellow abductee in "Delta Phi" (Ep 1), Lois & Stella ended up down there with her, they were later all saved by Marley. * Rachel offers Lois and Marley a cigarette during "Genesis" (Ep 11), the three of them go down to the basement to smoke. She confides in them that she was dating one of the frat boys for about a year before he attempted to sacrifice her. Rachel says she doesn't want to talk about it. * Marley and Lois invite Rachel to patrol with them, she's excited but Lois says it's mostly boring. Ira * Formally introduces himself to Rachel and shakes her hand in (Ep 11) Genesis Matt * Rachel feels an instant dislike for Matt when he blows her off after she asks a question. "Matt groans, annoyed with himself for revealing such private information. “No,” he said, instead of really explaining. It was way too hard to distinguish which secrets which people knew. That was exactly why he wanted their group meet ups to be an exclusive thing. Rachel felt an instant dislike for him, she didn’t like being blown off." “I’ll be right back,” he grunts, stomping from the library. Rachel wondered how she’d managed to upset him so quickly. Clifton * Meets Clifton during Ep 11 "Genesis" when Marley brings her to the meeting they're having about attempting to decipher the book. Clifton stressed the importance of secrecy to her. "“I know how to keep my mouth shut,” Rachel said. “I was locked in a basement for two days. If I can cope with that, I can deal with whatever this is.” Anita * Meets Clifton during Ep 11 "Genesis" when Marley brings her to the meeting they're having about attempting to decipher the book. Enemies Adonis * Rachel first hears of Adonis in Ep 11, "Genesis", when Marley brings her to one of the group meetings, Marley says they cannot let him get his hands on the book. "“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Anita asked, frowning. “That it didn’t work for them when they made that first attempt. It took something a lot darker to raise Adonis.” Rachel wondered who the fuck Adonis was. He didn’t sound like a jolly guy." Category:Characters